Jackie The Mermaid
by bandito-en-fuego
Summary: A fanfic I wrote to be like an episode. You're welcome. :)


So a little background for where the story starts. Fourth season. They've found Moon, but Eclipsa, Globgor, Meteora, and the wand are still nowhere to be seen.

The magical high commision are searching like crazy through multiple dimensions. Star was helping them so much she started to go a little insane, so Queen Moon insisted Star take a break to go to Larry Kelpbottom's (fellow prince, remember Club Snubbed?) birthday party.

Invited are all of the princes/princesses at the Silver Bell Ball, including Marco because he's Star's squire.

I'm going to write it like a transcript because why not?

(theme song)

 _Episode begins on a beach. However, it's not like a normal beach. The waters are purple and the sand is green._

Marco: Wow, Star. Mewni beaches _are_ cooler than Earth beaches. They even have talking crabs!

Random crab: Wassup.

Star: See? Told you!

 _Star smiles at Marco, but Marco can tell her smile is fake._

Marco: What's wrong, Star?

 _Star sighs_.

Star: I just can't shake the feeling that I'm doing something wrong. I mean, who knows what poor dimension Globgor and Eclipsa might be terrorizing!

Marco: You knew Eclipsa pretty well. Is she the kind of person that would terrorize others?

Star: I guess not. I just have a bad feeling about not knowing where they are. I mean, if they just wanted to raise their family, they could have at least told me where they're going!

Marco: Star, you just need to calm down. You're getting way to worked up about this. Just take a break and enjoy the party!

Star: Yeah, I guess you're right….

 _Star gasps at someone touching her shoulder. She turns into her butterfly form and starts gathering a ball of energy, but quickly drops as she sees who it is._

Star: Tom!

Tom: Hey, Star!

 _Tom and Star hug._

Tom: Hi, Marco. How have you two been?

Star: Well, I've been really stressed lately trying to find Eclipsa and Globgor.

Marco: Yeah. Her mom had to make her come here.

 _Tom widens his eyes_.

Tom: Wow, Star. Sorry I couldn't be here for you… my kingdom has been really needing me to own up as prince lately.

Star: Oh trust me. I know the feeling.

 _Marco just looks around, feeling slightly awkward. Then he claps and says,_

Marco: So, Tom, have you ever been here -

Unknown: Marco?!

 _Marco turns and then falls backwards, exclaiming. Star gasps as she sees who it is._

Marco & Star: JACKIE?!

Jackie: Whoa, guys, what's up!

 _The camera turns to Jackie. From the waist up, she's the same… but from the waist down, she's completely different. That's because she's got a fish tail._

 _THAT'S RIGHT, I MADE JACKIE A MERMAID! :D_

Marco: Y-you're a mermaid.

Jackie: Oh, um, yeah. It's a funny story, actually.

Tom: I'm sorry, I don't think we've ever met before?

Star: Tom, this is Jackie. She and Marco dated before he became my squire. Jackie, this is Tom, my boyfriend.

Jackie: Cool!

 _Marco's still in complete shock. He's shown looking really confused before stammering,_

Marco: Are you going to explain… this?!

Jackie: Well, I was sent to live on Earth when I was in, like, fifth grade. They didn't tell me, but it was a test to see if I was, like, worthy to be a mermaid. And… I wasn't. Apparently I was supposed to drown you, Marco.

Marco: _Drown_ me?!

 _Who didn't see it coming, be honest guys._

Jackie: Um, yeah. Like, I seriously felt the urge to. Loads of times. But I told myself that was stupid. So that's why I failed the test. But I also really did like you… so when I was told that I failed, I was actually kind of glad.

 _Marco_ _blushes momentarily, his eyes still wide, but then shakes his head._

Marco: So are you like, a... rogue mermaid now?

Jackie: Yeah, kinda. I'm mostly alone. Except for my boyfriend, Larry.

Star: Wait, Larry Kelpbottom is your boyfriend?!

Jackie: Yeah! He's shy, but really nice if you get to know him!

 _Everyone just stares for a moment, taking this in._

Jackie: Hey! How would you like to visit my new place?

Star: Uh… sure?

Ponyhead: STAR! Were you about to go somewhere without me?!

Star: Oh, hey Pony. When did you get here?

Ponyhead: I've been here the whole time, Bfly. There's an amazing dance floor over there. Where have _you_ been?

Star: Um… it's kind of a long story. Anyways, this is my friend Jackie, she's from Earth, you remember her from the sleepover we had, right?

Ponyhead: Oh yeah! She was the one Marco-

Marco: Not a word, Ponyhead!

 _Ponyhead just rolls her eyes while smiling._

Jackie: Anyways… can you guys swim?

Tom: S-swimming…?

 _Star doesn't hear Tom mumble that._

Star: I can, can you guys?

Marco: No.

Star: Why can't you swim, Marco? I thought you said they had pools on Earth?

Marco: Yeah, I mean, I can swim, just not in the… ocean.

Ponyhead: Awe, little baby girl afraid of the big bad ocean?

Marco: No! I mean, yes… I don't like fish, okay? They creep me out! With their little beady bug eyes….

Jackie: My best friend is a fish! They're great once you get to know them!

Marco: Alright… whatever you say, mermaid girl….

 _Marco says that last part under his breath._

Star: Okay, what about everyone else?

Ponyhead: Well, I can swim! It's just like floating. But underwater.

Star: Okay then! Everyone, get in the bubble.

 _Star turns into Butterfly Star and then creates the same bubble around everyone that she used to be underwater in Star vs. Echo Creek where she ran away._

 _As the bubble descends into the water, Jackie jumps in and Tom is shown shivering._

Star: Oh, Tom, are you okay?

Tom: Oh, um, yeah, I'm fi-i-i-i-ine. Why wouldn't you think I'm okay? Because I'm perfectly okay. Just fine, thank you very much. Ye-e-e-eah.

Star: Are you sure, Tom?

Tom: Well… I'm afraid of water.

Ponyhead: Water?! And I thought Marco was the only scaredy cat in the group!

 _Marco huffs._

Tom: What can I say? I'm a demon! Well, half demon, but still! I'm all about fire, and heat, and water is the opposite of that!

Star: Awe, Tom, it's okay. We'll just… stay in the bubble. Okay?

Tom: No, Star, it's fine. I'm feeling okay already. I don't want to stop you from seeing your friend again!

Star: Alright. But if you ever want to go back up….

Tom: Star! I'll be fine.

 _Jackie knocks on the bubble._

Star: Oh, hey Jackie!

Jackie: Let me show you my amazing new place!

 _Jackie motions over, and the camera shows a huge, gleaming palace, with fish, dolphins, and mermaids happily swimming all around._

Marco: Whoa… Jackie, you live here?!

Jackie: Oh, no. I was kicked out of the mermaid community, remember? Nah, I live over _there_.

 _Camera shows a dark cave that is shown looking ominous. A fish with bulging eyes swims out._

 _Marco gulps._

Star: Oh! It looks… nice.

Jackie: Yeah! I can show you the inside, but you'll have to get out of the bubble first. Don't worry, it's just a small swim.

Tom and Marco: No way.

 _The bug-eyed fish comes up and bangs his head against the bubble, near Marco. He gives a small yelp and jumps away._

Tom: Yeah, I think I'll just stay here. With Marco.

Star: Alright, if you say so…. Me and Ponyhead will go have fun with Jackie then!

Ponyhead: See you later, suckers!

 _The trio swims away into the cave._

 _The three come up from the water and are in a super awesome cave. The small bit of water they're in is a pool._

Star: Whoa, Jackie, this place is so much cooler on the inside!

 _Jackie laughs.  
_  
Jackie: Yeah! It's pretty rad.

 _There are little crabs and fish dancing in a group on a dance floor._

Star: Awww, so cute!

Ponyhead: These are my type of fish!

 _A fish winks at Ponyhead._

Star: If only the guys could've come. They would've loved it!

Ponyhead: Mmm, yeah, if only they weren't little baby girls. Afraid of fish and the ocean, pshah.

 _Switches over to Marco and Tom, who are still in the bubble. The creepy fish is still banging against the bubble._

Tom: So, you and Jackie were dating for a while?

Marco: Um, yeah, kind of.

Tom: Why'd you break up?

Marco: Well, when I came back from Mewni, she said I never really returned. She told me that I shouldn't be making myself miserable staying in Echo Creek just for her. So I went back to Mewni.

Tom: Oh! So now that she lives here, you guys could get back together, right?

Marco: Well, I dunno. It's weird to get back together with your ex, you know? It'd just be so awkward all the time….

 _Tom clears his throat._

Marco: Oh! Well, you and Star were different. I mean, you guys didn't break up because - wait a second, why did you break up in the first place?

Tom: That's… uh… a story for another time.

 _Marco narrows his eyes._

Marco: Alright… but anyways, I don't know, I just feel like it'd be way too awkward. Oh, plus she has Larry now.

(little author's note: keep in mind that in Divide, Marco told Tom he kissed Star ;P)

Tom: Are you sure it's not because you like someone else…?

Marco: NO! No no no no no. That was an accident! I didn't mean to kiss Star!

Tom: What?! No, I heard you and Kelly might be a thing!

Marco: Me and Kelly what?!

Tom: Wow, Marco, you are so oblivious.

 _Back to the girls._

Star: So, Jackie, what do you do for fun around here?

Jackie: Oh, most of the time I just go places with Larry. I can't enter the mermaid kingdom alone, but with him, I can.

Star: Oh, that's nice. When did you come here?

Jackie: Only a little bit ago. I was here when some big monster attacked. It didn't come over here, but I heard about it from Larry.

Star: Oh, Meteora? You don't even know the trouble her and her parents have been giving me lately….

Jackie: Meteora? I thought she was just a sweet little monster baby! You're telling me she wrecked half of Mewni?

Star: Wait… you _know_ Meteora?!

Jackie: Yeah! They're hiding in a dimension only mermaids know about. I visit there sometimes. Meteora and her parents are staying there.

Star: Jackie. This is really important. I need you to take me there. _Now_.

 _Ponyhead is carried in by some of the fish. She's wearing seashell sunglasses and laughing. But she stops as she sees the concerned look on Star's face._

Ponyhead: What'd I miss?

 _Star swims over and goes into the bubble, panicking. She changes into Butterfly Star and starts moving the thing at full speed forward._

Marco: Whoa! What's going on?!

Tom: Yeah, Star, what happened?

Star: It's a long story, but… Jackie found Meteora.

 _End episode, cue end credits._

Thanks for reading! If you liked it, please leave a review! I might make the next episode if I get enough :)


End file.
